


And there'll be sun, sun, sun all down our necks

by little_fella (na_shao)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/pseuds/little_fella
Summary: “You’re going to fry your brain if you stay there all afternoon,” Percival says softly, leaning down to kiss Credence’s forehead before he extends a hand toward the younger man. “Come swim with me?” As Credence grabs his hand and manages to stand on his feet, he pulls Percival to him; their mouths meet easily under the burning summer sun, and Credence’s lips are cold against his, eager to be tasted and messed with.





	And there'll be sun, sun, sun all down our necks

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting my fanfictions from tumblr here.

* * *

“You’re going to fry your brain if you stay there all afternoon,” Percival says softly, leaning down to kiss Credence’s forehead before he extends a hand toward the younger man. “Come swim with me?”

As Credence grabs his hand and manages to stand on his feet, he pulls Percival to him; their mouths meet easily under the burning summer sun, and Credence’s lips are cold against his, eager to be tasted and messed with.

“Yes,” he murmurs, his breath a warm contrast to his cool lips, and hums in the back of his throat; the older man can’t stop staring at his curls, his hair bathing in gold and glitter. “I missed you.”

His long fingers trace Credence’s milky skin. “I was in library for two hours at most,” he chuckles, gentle and quiet.

The sun is a sheet of gold upon the lawn, and everything feels right where it is supposed to be; right where it belongs.

“So what?” Credence grins as he raises his eyebrows, tilting his head with a smirk on his lips.

Percival wraps his arms tighter around him, and he’s smiling and he feels so firm, so safe, a comforting weight to anchor the younger man more to this place, the Graves manor, to _him._

“So  _nothing_. Missed you too.”

Credence eventually —  _reluctantly_  — peels himself off Percival to start running toward the lake whose veils of the afternoon are a glimmer against the water lapping with low sounds, teeth catching warm air and bubbles of happiness as he leads the man he loves in the large expanse of pale turquoise becoming a cloud at the edges.

 


End file.
